To What Was His
by kayla2010
Summary: What would've happened if Wang Yo fell for Hae Soo and feelings started to change and truths were told.
1. chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfiction that I've done, I know I might've made some mistakes but bear with me. I should probably know that all the Scarlet Heart fans should know these characters in this story I'm writing.

This story is centred around Wang Yo (3rd prince) and Hae Soo. I've made the story because I ship them two together.

I hope you like it and please leave your comments and reviews. Thanks xxx

* * *

 **Planning**

There was something about her. Something he couldn't quite place his finger on. The was kind. Tremendously kind, despite the physical and emotional abuse she's suffered over the past years.

Hae Soo was a person who looked past the imperfections and flaws of a person and rather, looked for the good in them, no matter what type of animal they've caged in. Like Wang So. That _wolf dog_ _prince_ , didn't deserve any of her pity or sympathy, or even _love._ The sight of those together would make his stomach turn and would want to wipe off that smug look on Wang So face's after he had company with her. Just the thought of him, made him grow hot with anger and he gripped the armrests of the chair he was sitting on so tightly, his knuckles were turning white.

"Wang So.." he seethed, "I would watch your back if I were you. Because someone is coming to take you down."

Yes. He was going to take So down and retrieve what was his. He didn't care if he burnt all of Goryeo down to ashes or killed an entire army he once fought besides to get Hae Soo at his side. He knew, no matter what, Hae Soo would become his. He had been hiding away from the world and building up his own army to conquer back Goryeo with his mother's influence.

" _What fools, they are_ " he thought as he stepped out of his chair and onto the balcony, hands clasped behind his back as he gazed at the setting sun that was dying beneath the trees below him. " _To think that I was dead"._

After faking his death, and been treated for wounds, he'd been planning on getting back Goryeo and make himself the rightful heir to be King. His elder brother Wang Mu couldn't cope being Goryeo's Crown Prince let alone be it's King. Wang Yo knew that he would be able to make Goryeo strong again and more powerful than his father before him. With his mother's help, she would do anything in her power to make him King. He was her son, after all. But he always knew that deepdown, his mother was a vicious serpent. Yes a serpent indeed. And he knew just how much of a serpent she was when she took no part in pleading for Lady Court Oh, who stood in to take Hae Soo place in the execution of hanging. He knew his mother never like her, as Lady Oh and the King were once lovers, but he turned her away when he became king. Wang Yo knew that in the future, Wang So would do exactly the same to Hae Soo but that would never happen because he would step in and take Hae Soo away from all the misery that would befall her.

All he had to do was to hold onto the silver lining of hope that his mother still loved him and everything would go according to plan. His mother would be made Queen Mother after being Crowned King and without any interruptions, from his mother or Court Officials, Hae Soo would be made Queen of Goryeo and King Consort.

" _Huh, love"_ he chuckled, as he turned away and headed down the steps of the fortress and out into the courtyard where a servant and his horse was waiting. The servant bowed and handed him the reins, and quickly disappeared from his sight. Wang Yo eased himself onto the saddle, and now, perched up on top, guided the horse towards the entrance of the courtyard as it clipped and clopped under him.

"Love" he thought again, as he kicked the horse at the sides, making the horse pick up a pace. " _I'll find out sooner or later"._

Now, galloping through the forest, with the moon high up in the darkness of the night, Wang Yo had only one destination in mind as he rode towards the camps of his troops.

He was going to get back what was his.

He was getting back his Hae Soo.

The Hae Soo that had always belonged to him.

* * *

Now, that's my first page down! Hope you enjoyed it and please leave your comments, they will be much appreciated.

So? How do you guys think of Wang Yo? Again leave your comments and look forward to hearing your next review of my next chapter.

Thanks again, xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm back with the second chapter!

Please read below and I might have changed some things but it's alright. Please leave your comments which again will be much appreciated.

Thanks again, xxxx

* * *

 **Life in the Palace**

Back in goryeo, Hae Soo was now in charge of the Damiwon Palace, now known as Court Lady Hae. As usual, she was making her errands around the palace, checking if everything was in place.

Beforehand, she had met up with Baek-Ah and Wang So who, Baek-Ah had given her scented oil from their journey they've just travelled back from. Wang So however, had not given her a gift, merely stating that that he, himself returning is enough of a gift. Hae Soo was just pleased that they both returned safely and back at her side. However, she was pleased that the King allowed Chae-ryung to stay with her in Damiwon. To her, it was the best gift she could ever receive.

So had asked her to meet him on her day off, dressed formally.

Lately , she been hearing about the King having trouble sleeping and often hears that he would wake up delusional. She just prays that he's alright. She knew that Wook was attending to the King's helath, so she left it in his hands. She could trust Wook. Soo was rounding the corner to the King's bathing chamber when she suddenly stopped, signalling her ladies behind her to stop. In front of her was Prince Won, the ninth prince. He seems to be waiting outside the King's bathing chamber.

 _'What could possibly bring him here'_? She thought as she stepped forward

"You're Highness Hae Soo" addressed, bowing slightly.

Won turned to her, a nervous smile playing on his lips.

"Court Lady Ha, how are you"? He called out, as Hae Soo and her ladies approached him.

"I am doing well, You're Highness", she replied "May I ask, are you waiting for someone"? She questioned.

"Ah, I was looking for Chae-ryung. Do you know where she is"?

"Right now she's doing the King's bath, which he will much appreciate. So I suggest whatever you have with to discuss with her can wait. I will inform her about this and send her down to you".

And with that she bowed again, and brushed past him, earning a rushed "0f course, I understand' answer from him.

 _'What would Won have to discuss with Chae-ryung'_? Soo thought as she carried on her way down the palace hallway.

Hae soo knew that Chae-ryung liked Won, but she was scared that one day Chae-ryung would be blinded by her love for him and she won't decide what's right and wrong.

A few days later, now her day off, Soo waited for Wang So as promised, adorned in her formal attire. A few minutes later, So turned up in his formal attire, as he made his way to her, a smile plastered on his lips.

"I thought maybe we could in my boat across the lake as the weather seems fine with it". He spoke, as he stopped in front of her, and noticed the hairpin in her hair.

"But you're highness, I thought you wanted to tell something, that's why I'm here". Soo questioned, puzzled that he hasn't said what he wanted the moment he got here. That was the whole reason they both turned up here, to listen to what he wanted to say to her.

So gave out a nervous chuckle and glanced around, and then smiled again.

"It seems I've forgotten what I was going to say but I will tell you when I remember" he concluded as gestured to walk to the boat, looking at her softly.

All Soo could say was 'Oh' and hid her disappointment. She held in sigh and half-heartedly smiled up at him. He was dodging the question to not to tell her.

Did he not want to tell her?

 _'What did he hide under that charmed façade'_ Hae Soo thought as they proceeded to walk on, quietly chatting away to each other.

The day went on like nothing could distract them. Having Wang So row them across the lake was peaceful except he got carried away with jolting it from side to side, making Hae Soo grip the sides in utter desperation. She didn't want to fall in like last time because she ended up here, so if she fell in again, she didn't know where she'll end up next. But seeing Wang So smile so much made her heart warm.

 _'Maybe whatever he wanted to say, he couldn't. Maybe he's just trying to protect her_.' Hae Soo thought as carried on their day.

Hae Soo was getting ready for bed after that eventual day. But her mind was still on Wang So. She wondered what had made him stop himself from telling her what he wanted to say but again it could all be for her protection. But her confident was not strong as it used to be. She doubted a lot.

That night Hae Soo went to sleep with her confident fading away.

That night, Wang So cursed himself.

That night, Wang Yo was coming to conquer her heart.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed. I know it might be short but please leave your comments, I would love to know what you all thought.

Next chapter, more familiar characters will be appearing, so hand on.

Thank you xxxx


	3. A Sad Little Note

A Sad Little Note

Hey guys, I know I haven't been updating weekly like I said, but at the moment I'm about to start my exams and it's been difficult to continue with this story. Once I have done all my exams, I will have time to be able to spend all day on fanfic. But as for now, its farewell to this lovely story and one day I hope I'll be able to get back into it. I will still hanging around looking at other fanfics and so forth, but not mine. I might occasionally drop in one or two fanfics if I have time but I'll see.

Thanks again for all your support and amazing comments, it really built me up.

Thanks again, xx Kayla


	4. Another Sad Note

Hello beautiful people. I must first apologise for my rude absence for the last years, I'm so sorry. My life have been a bit of a rollercoaster. I've left school and finished all my exams, and now looking for a job.

During my time I have completed a manuscript that I am hoping to get publish and be on my way to fulfilling my dreams as an author. My road to it will be long and hard, just as it been while I've been writing it for the last months but I will not give up.

I'm sorry to have left you guys hanging, I'll make you a promise that will finish this fanfic one day once my life has settled down.

If you want to support me on my journey to getting publish, I have blog and also my instagram page. I'll post the links after.

Until then my lovely people, I thank you so much for your encouraging words and support with my fanfic and hope to be with you lot in the future. x

Thank you for your kind words xxx

Michaela x

https/kaylaamy01./thewanderingpages


End file.
